Although current research has examined the association between certain kinds of cognition and a number of dysfunctional states, this research has been scattered across a variety of cognitive variables and disorders. We have previously proposed the development of a theoretical framework for organizing the various cognitive variables and constructs investigated in different disorders. This framework suggests that most cognitive variables can be classified as falling into one of several categories: cognitive structures, cognitive propositions, cognitive operations, and cognitive products. This model suggests a framework for organizing the diverse cognitive variables investigated in different disorders into a systematic assessment methodology. Such a methodology should allow for comprehensive cognitive assessment that can pinpoint the various patterns of cognitive deficits in different disorders. The present project requests funds for a series of five studies to take place over a five-year period. Studies 1 and 2 will be aimed at evaluating a number of different cognitive assessment methods that can be consolidated into a single assessment methodology. Studies 3, 4, and 5 will examine the adequacy of this methodology for assessing cognition in dysfunctional and theoretically vulnerable states.